Athazagoraphobia
by Annabelle Rae
Summary: Because love isn't all that easy. Sumire Shouda, Kokoro Yome, and everything in between-from dialogues to soliloquy- in six parts.


**Author's Notes: **Alright, so I wrote this on a whim—no draft, no plotline. Nothing at all. I just felt that itch to write, and I couldn't put it off in any way. I myself was surprised with how this turned out, because honestly, I just let my hands do the trick. I went autopilot, and poof! This was what happened. I apologize if it seems rushed in any way. It's just… I _needed _to write.

_The soliloquy changes per part. It's **Sumire-Koko-Sumire-Koko-Sumire-Koko.** "Fifteen." has two parts. :)_

**Dedication: **Yas, Erika, Maria, Cara, Maya, Jess. This is for you, guys.

**Disclaimer: **We've been through this a dozen times. NO.

* * *

**Seven.**

"..."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine by myself, thank you."

"You've got dirt on your nose. Lemme wipe it for you."

"There's no need for that. Thanks, but go away, please."

"Well, you aren't that bad, really! Mommy said anyone who says 'please' and 'thanks' is nice!"

"When will you like, disappear?"

"I won't! You seemed very sad. And you have no one with you. I'm Koko."

"Uh, your hands are dirty. Ew."

"Sorry."

"Sumire."

"Huh?"

"The name's Sumire."

_Maybe I liked you then._

* * *

**Fifteen Part I.**

"Sumire! I have a biiig news to tell."

"What is it again, Koko? I haven't got all day."

"I like someone!"

"Oh. And?"

"And?! Aren't you like, supposed to be happy for your best friend?"

"It's not like you're together. What's to celebrate?"

"Oh. Um. Right. Sorry. Just thought I'd share."

"That's all there is?"

"Yeah."

"I have to go."

"Yeah, bye."

_The girl was you, you know._

**Fifteen Part II.**

"Hey."

"Hi there, my dear best friend!"

"I was a bitch yesterday. Sorry."

"Nah, it was fine. You were right, anyway."

"So, who's the girl?"

"Not telling."

"Koko."

"Right."

"Kokoro Yome."

"Sumire Shouda."

"Goodness, Koko. Just tell me who it is!"

"Told you. Got to go!"

_I was smiling like an idiot the whole week. That says a lot._

* * *

**Eighteen.**

"Your eyes are brighter than the sun, your hair greener than... uhm, Sprite's can. Your hair is curly like spaghetti, and your smile is beautiful like confetti. Sumire, you have captured my heart. I believe you've done so from the very start. Happy anniversary!"

"Ruka made the last two lines, didn't he? But anyway, thanks, you idiot. Happy anniversary."

"Is idiot the new 'handsome'?"

"Nah. It's the new 'Koko'."

"But you love me."

"Apparently yes, I love an idiot."

_The poem sucked, but it took a lot of effort. It was worth it._

* * *

**Twenty-one.**

"We're not working out."

"No Sumire. Just, no. We fight, we make up in the end. You hate me, I love you. We ARE working. Please see that."

"No. This isn't how I envisioned my future to be. I told myself I'd end with a charming, handsome prince. This isn't what I want."

"Are you kidding me? Wake up, Sumire! Am I not enough? Don't do this. I need you. Please. Please. Let me try."

"You will be fine without me. You were once fine without me."

"But I became better because of you! Don't... You can't just do that."

"No. You'll find someone. I will, too. Sorry."

"I won't."

"That's your problem."

"Sumire..."

"Stop. Please. Goodbye."

"We'll meet again. And you'll come back. And I'll be waiting. Smiling, like you want me to."

_I was afraid. Afraid that you would be the one to leave me, afraid that you would realize you deserve much better. I'm sorry. I love you._

* * *

**Twenty-seven.**

"Sumire?"

"... Koko?"

"No shit, really? What are you doing here?"

"On my way to Germany. You know, leaving."

"For good?"

"I don't know."

"Listen, whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not bringing this up."

"Apparently I'm an idiot, and idiots do stuff like this."

"Koko, stop."

"I'm sorry. I've been wanting to tell you that for so long. I've been searching everywhere for you. Maybe I wasn't good enough. Looking back, I wasn't, was I? Must have been too much to put up with."

"..."

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"Um, yes. Goodness, I always hurt you, don't I? God, I suck."

"Don't say that."

"But I do. I made you cry."

"Aren't you mad at all?"

"Why will I be?"

"I was stupid, reckless..._ scared_."

"Don't apologize. You _don't_ apologize for hurting someone. Makes them feel all the more worthless."

"But I was wrong. I was stupid. God, Koko. I still love you."

"... No shit."

"Too late now, huh?"

"Six years, Sumire."

"I know..."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

_I was confused. Those were the words I've waited for so long, but by God, I couldn't take you back._

_Not when I'm like this. Not when I'm dying._

_Fuck, Sumire. I love you, too._

… _I'll forever be thankful that I met you._

**_END_**


End file.
